The Story Of Ginger
by imasara
Summary: Oneshot. When Ginger went to Paris as an au pair she didn't expect that and my teacher didn't expect me to write that. Hehe. Please read the note for further information.


**The story of Ginger**

* * *

**Pairing: **SasukexNaruto (SemexUke)  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Believe it!  
**Note: **Actually, this was my homework… Well, I wasn't supposed to write a shounen-ai fan-fiction, but it also wasn't prohibited. ;D  
So since it was my homework it isn't my fault that there is this girl named Ginger in it. This isn't a Mary-Sue! Believe it!

This was the task:

Continue the story in the simple past.  
Use the information below and add a few details, adjectives, times and places.

- The often went to the park  
- They found a dog one day  
- They looked for the owner  
- Young man  
- Date (cinema, dinner, …)  
- Proposal, wedding, …

What would you write? A nice SasuxNaru fan-fiction, right? This almost screams "Write a SasuxNaru fic!!!"  
… Alright, maybe it doesn't…

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

When Ginger was young she spent two years in Paris as an au pair.  
She lived there with a very nice family. She had to look after two lovely baby girls called Claire and Cecil. (**A/N**: This part was given and now to my part…)

They used to go to the park a lot. One fine day when they were going to the park again, they found a small, cute dog.  
The cute little ball of fur barked at them playfully before it snapped and bit Ginger. The poor girl screamed and shouted at the dog.

"Wha— ?! You little— !!" Ginger shouted after the retreating dog. Her yell for the dog to wait was ignored by the young dog as it ran as fast as it could.

Ginger grabbed the pushchair in which Claire and Cecil lay in, and ran after the small dog. She was determined to find the owner of the dog so she could make him pay for what his dog did to her.

Finally she came to a halt after she had run for one and a half hour. Her lungs forced her to stop as she gasped for breath. Suddenly, her ears picked up a soft whimper.  
In her curiosity she followed the small noise until she came to a beautiful clearing. The light illuminated the stunning scenery as it shone through the treetops. Amidst the beautiful scenery was a handsome, young man.

Startled, Ginger hid intuitively behind a tree; her new hideout allowed her a better view at the man who was standing a couple of feet away from her. He had jet black hair that was spiky in the back, but straight in the front. The black bangs framed his pale face perfectly.  
But then Ginger noticed something even more important: the young man wasn't alone!

The dark haired man's body was pressed flushed against another one's, effectively trapping the smaller body between him and a tree behind the younger man; their lips locked in a deep kiss.

Ginger's eyes widened at the scene before her own eyes. The young au pair clasped her hands over her mouth to stop any sounds from escaping her lips. The last thing Ginger wanted was to be recovered peeping at the raven haired man and his blonde companion.

Unable to form a coherent thought, she ended up thinking a simple 'What the hell?'

The smaller boy moaned, indicating that his need for air was becoming overwhelming. When they finally broke apart from the kiss, the taller man locked his coal eyes with azure ones.

"You owe me something, you know? We've been going out for one year now and this is our 100th date. We went to the cinema and the amusement park, had a nice meal at Gino's, and now we are here. Did you notice that I've paid for every date we were on? That's why you owe me something," the older dark haired man whispered huskily.

"I don't owe you anything, Sasuke!" The younger one exclaimed against him; blushing as he did so, though the blonde man didn't know whether he blushed from anger or embarrassment. The raven haired man's behaviour was putting him at a loss and bewildered him even more when the older man said in a singsong voice, "Yes, you do."

It was obvious that the brunette enjoyed the smaller boy's cute behaviour.

"Either you marry me or," the older one thought for a second. "Well, actually, that's your only option. I wouldn't be satisfied if you just paid me the money back. I want you. That's why," the tall, handsome young man took a deep breath. "Will you marry me, Naruto?"

Said boy regarded his dark haired counterpart suspiciously.

"Didn't you just blackmail me a moment before?" The blonde asked warily.  
"That's why I'm proposing properly this time. Will you marry me, Naruto Uzumaki?" The raven haired man asked.

An uncomfortable silence filled the scenery, making it hard to breathe.  
Finally, the younger boy decided to break the silence as he accepted the other one's proposal. Again, the two men shared a fervent kiss, causing Ginger to faint from blood loss.

"Hey, you know what? Why don't we go on honeymoon to Hawaii? I could see you in one of those nice, small skirts, you know?" The raven haired man called Sasuke suggested.  
"I'd like to go to Hawaii, although for different reasons than yours," the blonde scolded the other man.

It was already evening when Ginger regained her consciousness and she took the two sleeping baby girls home again. She made sure that both were fast asleep before Ginger went to bed as well.

The next morning when Ginger woke up and read the newspaper, she saw a small advertisement that read:

_Sasuke and Naruto  
are going to get married  
on July 23__rd__.  
♥_

And yet again, Ginger lost her consciousness as she remembered her first encounter with the two men.

... The End.


End file.
